


we fell in love (as the leaves turned brown)

by thatgirlwhowrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Bughead never dated, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jason Blossom is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhowrites/pseuds/thatgirlwhowrites
Summary: He feels so much and he hates it because he's supposed to feel nothing at all.He doesn't know what to say so he settles for voicing his most recent thought,"I guess we're going to be spending a lot of time together this summer."Or,they both thought they knew what coming back to their hometown for the summer after a year away at college would entail.They definitely did not expect to be working with each other.Or to like it as much as they do.





	1. 01

He wakes up with a familiar pain in his neck that he hasn't felt in a long time.It's strangely comforting that everything and everyone in his life back home had been the same while he was in the city of his dreams,struggling to find himself - right down to the crappy springs of his mattress,if it deserves to be called that.

It just reaffirms his decision to leave this town behind.

He lies in bed,staring at the ceiling and only when he hears a _pang,_ followed by muffled curses comingfrom the kitchen does he realize that he drifted off to sleep again.

He sits up,causing the blanket to fall from his body,and gets out of bed,stretching his arms till he hears a satisfactory pop.

Walking into the hall,he finds a sight he never would've guessed he'd see: his dad fumbling around in the kitchen.He rubs his eyes,partly to wake himself and partly to ensure he's not daydreaming.

"Uh..Dad?What are you doing?"

His dad looks up from where he's trying not to burn an omlette (and failing),looking rather sheepish."Oh,Jug.Morning,boy.I didn't wake you,did I?"

He waves his father off,despite the fact that _yes_ ,he did wake him."Nah,I was up.What's going on here?"

"I was trying to make us some breakfast.As you can probably tell,it's not going too well."

His answer is fairly obvious - anyone who looked at him could've guessed that,but it still surprises Jughead.Never in the 19 years of his life has his dad ever cooked for him. (Not even on those days after his mother left when he was too young to cook for himself and too broke to buy food)

So he really is trying then.

"It's fine.We can just have cereal and orange juice." He says,not waiting for his father's response before walking to the fridge and putting the juice on the counter.He goes to the cabinet next,pulling out bowls and glasses and placing them next to the can of juice. 

He turns around to find his father watching him and when Jughead catches his eye,he says,his voice low,"You're really good at that."

He shrugs bashfully,"Yeah,well,I had to keep myself fed somehow."

It's an offhand comment but when his dad turns a little red and scratches behind his ear,he almost wants to take it back."Right."

They eat breakfast in silence.It's not comfortable but it's not _too_ awkward and that's the best Jughead can ask for,considering any words he and his dad exchange would probably only make the situation worse.

Jughead lets his mind wander,wonders what it would be like to be so comfortable around another person that the silence is companionable,comfortable,rather than suffocating.

"So..What're you planning on doing around here this summer?"

"I got a job at Pop's.I figure that will take up a fair amount of time." His father nods,goes back to chewing his food and _god_ ,not that silence again so he elaborates."I,um,my tuition and rent are covered by the scholarship but food isn't and on the rare occasions that I go out,having some extra bucks wouldn't hurt.Plus,Pop said employees get a discount on food,so."

They finish eating at this point and he suppresses the twinge of guilt he feels for feeling grateful.He is here per his father's request,after all.

"That's great." His dad offers and he gives a curt nod in response.

"Speaking of,I should get going." He says,standing up.

"Alright." He gets up too,and then,"Son?I'm glad you're home."

 

 

The walk to Pop's is long but uneventful and when the door chimes upon his entry,Jughead is hit by an unexpected feeling of nostalgia.Pop's had been his home away from home; he couldn't count the number of hours he spent in one of the booths,typing away at his laptop.Especially after freshman year of high school,when he officially became a loner with zero friends.

Pop smiles warmly when he notices Jughead and says,"Jughead! There you are.Thank you for helping me out." as if Jughead is doing this for free and he can't help the smile that pulls at his own lips.Pop counts that as an appropriate response and continues,"Between you and the other employee I hired,we might actually survive the summer time rush."

Jughead quirks an eyebrow and is about to question who this _other employee_ is but before he gets a chance to do so,Pop walks away,over to a table where a woman is impatiently waving her hand,throwing one last apologetic glance in Jughead's direction.

He shrugs and walks around the counter,grabbing the apron and tying it.There's only one other person working for Pop right now so he's sure he appreciates the help and as long as they don't bother him and let him keep his head down and get through the summer,he doesn't care.

 _Famous last words_ ,he'll come to realise.

 

 

Look,Jughead gets it.If you want to work in the service industry,you need to be polite.If you want to earn tips,you need to be nice.But even so,when a couple of hours into his shift,his cheeks start hurting from all the (fake) smiling he's been doing,he spends the few minutes of free time he has questioning his decision to work for Pop.It's not like he doesn't have a job back in New York,but he works at the New York University library - a college he'd gone through hell to be able to join - and yelling at people to be quiet is way more his style.

The door chimes again and the beautiful blonde he recognizes all too well steps in.She's looking down at her phone,clearly concentrated on whatever is on there and makes a beeline for one of the booths with precision only years of practice can get you.

Her feet start bouncing almost as soon as she sits down and he has to tear his gaze away to go clear a newly emptied table.When he drops off the dirty dishes in the backroom and goes back to his spot behind the counter,he sneaks a glance at her again.Her foot is still moving,giving away her obvious anxiety over something.

There's a part of him that wants to walk up to her and tell her to stop what she's doing because it's causing the table to move and honestly,it's annoying. (He's surprised to find there's also a part of him that wants to ask if she's okay)

Pop appears beside Jughead before he can make any decision and follows his gaze.A smile appears on the older man's face and he walks over to the booth they were both staring at.

"Betty." He exclaims,a huge grin on his face.

She stands up,a smile on her face."Hey,Pop! Sorry I'm -" she looks at her watch,"25 minutes early.I was just nervous about my first day."

"It's alright,not a problem.You can start right away if you want,but you're not getting any extra pay."

Betty laughs,"Can I?That would be wonderful.I'd really like to have a few minutes to make myself familiar with the surroundings before my shift actually starts."

Pop nods and they both start walking in Jughead's direction.He quickly averts his gaze,picking up a cloth and wiping the counter,pretending to be busy.

"Jughead?" He hears Betty's voice call and when he looks up,there's a surprised expression on her face that slowly morphs into a happy one as she takes in his uniform.

"Betty! Hey!" He says,feigning shock,as though he'd just noticed her; as though he hadn't just eavesdropped on her entire conversation.

"Hi!" She walks towards him with her arms outstretched,clearly going to hug him but he must make a face because she stops a couple of feet in front of him,awkwardly dropping her arms.

"Fancy seeing you here." He says,rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm gonna give you kids a couple of minutes to catch up.Betty,I'll be in the back when you're done." Betty nods at Pop,then turns back to Jughead.

"I'm guessing you're the "other employee" Pop hired?"

She grins,"That would be me! And judging from the fact that you said “other”,and your uniform,you're working here for the summer too?"

He nods,not trusting his voice.He feels a range of emotions - frustrated that he'd have to work with her,relief that if he has to work along side _someone_ ,it's someone who knows about and respects his need for personal space,but most of all,he feels anger.Anger that has been bubbling under the surface for the last year that they went to the same college and she didn't realize it or notice him.Not once.Anger that he'd been feeling since that summer before his sophomore year of high school when she went from being one of his best friends to a stranger.

He feels so much and he hates it because he's supposed to feel nothing at all.

He doesn't know what to say so he settles for voicing his most recent thought,"I guess we're going to be spending a lot of time together this summer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter,guys.What did you think?Leave a comment to let me know if you have the time,because they mean the world to me!  
> This is my first multi-chapter fic and while that makes me nervous,I'm also really excited about it.  
> 


	2. 02

Betty is exhausted.

She has been working at Pop's for 3 days now and she's second guessing her decision to work at Riverdale's famous diner.It had been a last minute decision - very un-Betty Cooper like - but when her mother asked her to come work at The Register for the summer,the thought of being stuck in a room with her bickering parents and their impossibly high expectations for several hours a day,for almost 4 months made Betty feel physically sick.

So she came up with a quick lie about how she'd already promised Pop that she'd work for him,recalling the 'Help Needed' posters she saw a few hours prior.Her friends always told her she was a terrible liar,but her mother seemed to buy it because her only protest was,"Really,Elizabeth?You're going to be a _server_?"

After convincing her mom that her accepting the job was in everyone's best interest ("Mom,he asked me and I couldn't say no without being rude,could I?I mean,if you really want,I can turn him down now but I just don't want people to think _your daughter_ is undependable."),she practically begged Pop Tate for a job and he seemed more than happy to hire her.At the time,this seemed like a good idea.

But what Betty hadn't considered was that Pop's was seriously understaffed and other than the owner and herself,Jughead and a nice girl named Heather were the only people working there.So now,as she balances 4 plates and is speedwalking to the tables so as to avoid dropping them,she is cursing every thing and person that have led upto this moment.

None of this would be happening if her _stupid_ ,stupid boyfriend Archie hadn't convinced her to come to their hometown for the summer.She was more than happy to pay the extra fees in order to stay in her dorm over the holidays,but he had other plans.

 

 

_"Babe,come on." He says,his voice a whine. "Don't be an idiot.Why would you stay in New York when you can go home?"_

_"Of course you'd say that,Arch." She argues,"Your family's sane! Did you forget what happened over Christmas break?"_

_"I don't think anyone in Riverdale can forget the screaming match of Betty versus Alice,2017."_

_"Exactly." She throws her arms in the air to emphasise her point._

_"Betty,you know I'm going home,right?Do you wanna stay apart for that long?I barely see you now a days as it is."_

_That shuts her up.Despite the fact that her and her boyfriend of four years live in the same city,they attend different colleges.She goes to New York University,it offers one of the best programs for journalism in the country so it was a no brainer for her; he got into Syracuse University on a football scholarship,a dream come true for him,since it has a strong music program too.They have been spending significantly less time ever since their move to New York,both of them busy with their own academics and extracurriculars.But if Betty's being honest with herself,she knows that more often than not,she's the one who makes that phone call cancelling their plans._

_And if she's being even more honest,she'll admit that ever since she moved away from her parents,from her childhood home,she feels...different.More independent.So maybe she has been a little distant,growing apart without meaning to.And that makes her feel guilty._

_So when Archie adds,"Besides, how fun would it be to live next door to each other again?" she smiles,kisses him and agrees._

 

 

But now,she wants nothing more than to be in her tiny dorm room,in the city she's come to fall in love with.It's not just about the surprisingly heavy work load at her temporary job,it's the fact that she's been back for less than a week and her mother has already made a few too many comments critising her.And the worst part is,Polly,who played a big part in Betty's decision to come back,went on a sudden vacation that her husband,Jason had decided to surprise her and their kids with.

And Jughead.Don't even get her started on Jughead.Betty knew that he could be guarded and maybe even a bit rude at times; she'd seen it a lot of times growing up,but he had never been like that with her.Ever since he was sitting alone at his lunch table in kindergarten and she asked if she could join him,they had been close friends.She knows that they've drifted apart over the years,losing touch and not qualifying as _friends_ anymore,but she held him dear in her heart and imagined they would at least be friendly.

But he was being downright hostile towards her,as if she'd done something to offend him and she could not fathom what she could've done wrong.Over the past couple of days that they have been working together,she made several attempts to converse with him,but he gave her short replies,often mono-syllablic.

After successfully serving the plates she was carrying,she takes a new customer's order,then recites the same to Pop.She looks around and concluding that no one needs her attention right now,leans against the counter,closing her eyes to enjoy the rare moment of quiet.

She's wondering whether taking off her shoes right now would be unprofessional - her feet are killing her - when she feels a presence next to her.

Opening her eyes,she turns to see none other than Jughead standing there.

She smiles."Hey."

"Hi."

"Finally,a moment of peace,huh?"

"Yep."

She knows she should just shut up but she can't help it and says,"I haven't seen you in so long,Juggie."

His face softens just the slightest bit. "No,you haven't."

"So how have you been?"

He shrugs."Can't complain."

She nods,deeming the conversation over so she's surprised when he adds,"Um,and you?"

She grins,"I've been good.I'm going to college in New York,it's such a life changing experience.I actually feel like I changed a lot -"

"Have you now?" He quips and something about his tone makes her stop.

She nods resolutely."Yeah."

"So you're not dating Archie Andrews anymore?"

She doesn't know why she suddenly feels defensive.She's also not sure why he's referring to his childhood best friend as _Archie Andrews_.He'd always just been Arch before."Well.." She starts,but he interrupts her again.

"And you're not the president of every committee,you're not a straight A student?"

She pauses."I mean -" But apparently he already got his answer because he snorts.

"Yeah,you're a totally different person now." He announces,voice dripping with sarcasm.

It feels like a slap to her face.Betty is well aware that when people say "you haven't changed at all!" to her,they mean it as a compliment.Or,in Jughead's case,indifference.But as someone who has spent the majority of her life wanting to be someone else,who viewed New York as her fresh start to be someone other than plain Betty Cooper,this hurt.Hearing your insecurities being voiced back to you didn't feel good.But perhaps what hurt more than his words is the realisation that he's right.

Who is she kidding?She's still boring Betty with the pastel sweaters and high ponytails and reasonable bedtime.

She's brought back to reality only when she feels blood on her fingers.She looks down at her hands and unclenches her fists.

Smiling as wide as she can muster,she looks at Jughead again."Yeah,guess you're right.Excuse me,I think there's a customer that needs to be tended to."

That night,Betty's pink pillow muffles her sobs for the third consecutive night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the second chapter.  
> How are we liking the story so far? If time permits,please leave a comment to let me know what you think!


	3. 03

Jughead sits on the couch,laptop in his lap,typing away.He's midway through a sentence when he breaks into another yawn.Giving up on writing in his sleep deprived haze and suppressing the urge to roll his eyes,he slams the laptop shut,if only because he has no other way to let out his frustrations.

He'd like to blame his lack of sleep on his usual insomnia or the fact that his father's been out all night and he has no idea where he is,he really would,but he knows that's not true.Because the truth is,everytime he so much as closed his eyes last night,he'd see the sad eyes and broken expression Betty wore when he decided to be a dick to her.Of course,she'd been quick to cover it up with a smile too wide to be real - he has seen her do that plenty of times before,usually in the presence of her mother,but it had never been directed at him; he decides he doesn't like it at all.

He groans and glances at the clock,then gets up and walks into his bedroom to change.He might as well start making his way to Pop's now,he needs a cup of coffee (or three) if he's going to make it through his shift awake.Throwing on a pair of black jeans but choosing to keep his shirt,he exits the trailer after leaving a note for his dad to text him if he wants something from his workplace for dinner.

On his walk,he has more time to think so of course he decides to torture himself with his guilt.He's self aware enough to acknowledge that he was an asshole to Betty yesterday,but he's not sure why he'd behaved the way he did.Because she didn't see him at their mutual college?It's not like he ever walked up to her and attempted a conversation. Besides,there's thousands of students at NYU; he couldn't even name all his classmates.Sighing wearily,he admits that he only noticed her because he  _always_ notices her,but moreso because everyone notices her.She has the kind of presence that demands to be felt.

Maybe the reason for his anger could be traced all the way back to the summer after their freshman year when,as he later found out,she and Archie got together and the Three Musketeers became the Dynamic Duo.

But does she really deserve his wrath for something that happened so long ago,that he doesn't even really care about anymore? (Really,he doesn't.) High school friendships aren't meant to last anyway.So,as he approaches the door of the diner,he decides he's going to apologise to her,if only for the sake of being civil.

When he makes his way to one of the stools in front of the counter,the girl who has been invading his thoughts is already there in her uniform,giving him a smile in greeting as she's been doing the past few days while walking to a table,throwing him completely off loop for a second. Was he overthinking this? Maybe he doesn't hold enough importance in her eyes that his opinion could actually hurt her.Maybe -

But when she comes back and says "Hey,Jug" in a higher pitch than usual (trying to sound cheery,he bets),his decision is made.

"Hi.Listen,Betty,I think we need to talk."

She looks worried."Okay.What about?"

"I just wanted to talk about what I said to you yesterday."

She breathes."Oh."

"Look,I know I was being a complete and total ass -"

"No,you weren't."

"but I didn't mean to offend you,or whatever.I'm sorry."

She gives a small laugh,"Or whatever?Your eloquence is inspiring,Jones."

He rubs the back of his neck,grateful he's wearing his trusted beanie because he's sure his ears are red."I'm trying to apologise here."

She smiles,so softly that the familiar feeling he can't quite place rises in his chest again.

"I know.You don't need to,but thank you.I really appreciate it.You're forgiven,obviously.You were right,anyway.I think I just like to pretend like I've changed to appease myself."

He frowns,not quite understanding."Come on,that's not true.I don't think you need to change,but if that's what _you_ want,then you can do it.You can be whoever you want to be."

She sighs and looks like she doesn't believe him,but nods anyway.The bell above the door chimes and he hears the sound of heels clicking loudly against the tiles.Before he can even begin to comprehend what's going on,Betty is pulled into a hug by a girl he mildly recognises as the person who took his spot at their high school lunch table.

"B! You cannot possibly be working these inhuman hours by choice.Are you being forced to work here?Because -"

"V!" Betty laughs. "No,I'm fine but are you lost? What are you doing here?"

They untangle themselves and Jughead feels awkward.Should he leave them to it or would that be rude? He clears his throat.

Betty looks over at him and then turns back to the girl,"I don't think you guys have officially met.V,this is Jughead.He's one of my oldest friends.He went to school with us,you remember?Jug,this is Veronica."

"Of course,how could I forget Riverdale High's very own Donnie Darko?" She extends a hand,which he shakes."Veronica Lodge,pleasure."

"Nice to meet you.So,uh,you guys go to the same college?" He asks,because he's never seen her around campus but they don't seem like they're meeting after a significant amount of time.

"Nah,I go to NYU.Veronica goes to Columbia.She's a law student.It's so hard to get in there,but V here knocked it out of the park." Betty says proudly and to Veronica's credit,she looks embarrassed at the praise.He just smiles because he's well acquainted with Betty's habit of showing off her friends and building them up every chance she gets,having experienced it himself many times in the past.

"To answer your question,B," Veronica starts,clearly trying to get the attention off of herself,"I'm here because I feel like I haven't seen you at all since we came back to Riverdale!"

"I know,I'm sorry.Work has been pretty busy." She looks at Jughead and he confirms this with a nod."Plus,you know how my mom gets.She actually has a curfew for me." 

"Why does that not surprise me?" Jughead questions.

Veronica blinks."Because Mrs.Cooper is the she-devil who forgets her daughter is 19,and she's her mother,not her keeper?"

He snorts,mildly impressed with her ability to keep up with his humor."Ding ding ding.Yep,we have a winner."

Betty giggles but covers her mouth with her hand,like she's doing something she's not supposed to be."Come on guys,be nice."

Veronica rolls her eyes and the three of them make conversation for a few minutes,when Veronica faces Jughead."Can I have a moment alone with my girl,if you don't mind?"

"Sure." He gives them a mock salute as goodbye and walks away,trying to focus on cleaning the empty tables but it's hard when he can feel eyes on him.After a few more minutes,the bell chimes again and he figures Veronica has left.Betty joins him at the booth he's currently wiping.

"Hey.Thanks for covering me while I talked to Veronica.I got it now though,this table _is_ in my area." She puts a hand on the arm he's using to clean to emphasise her point but when his eyes follow the movement,drops it quickly.Color rises to her cheeks. (Out of embarrassment,maybe?)

He nods and moves to leave when she speaks up again."Jug,I just wanted to say..I'm really glad it's you I'm working with this summer."

He looks at her,surprised and finds her biting her lip.He blinks against the unexpected confession and clears his throat,finding it suddenly dry.

Finally,he says,"I suppose if I'm going to be stuck at a minimum wage job,you're not the worst person to be stuck with."

She rolls her eyes,but laughs."High praise."

The rest of his shift passes by in a blur for once and when he arrives home late at night,the trailer is still empty with everything as he left it.

He falls asleep in moments with his last thought being _dad,please be safe and sober._


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story,Mary Andrews moved to LA,not Chicago. :)

Betty is hot.  
  
As she fans herself with a magazine that Veronica has left in her bedroom after their sleepover, (B,you _have_ to read the article on David and Victoria Beckham in here.They are such couple goals,it's not even funny.) she seriously contemplates switching on the AC and going back to sleep.The heat is not sitting well with her.   
  
With a sigh,she pushes herself off her desk chair,knowing she would never skip a day of work.She's had hundred percent attendance since second grade,she's not going to break that record now.  
  
She goes into her bathroom and turns the tap of the sink to splash water on her face,cherishing the cold against her skin and frowning when her hair gets wet in the process.  
  
She hears a knock on the door and runs downstairs to answer it.She swings it open.  
  
"Betty Cooper? There's a delivery for you."  
  
She smiles,knowing what it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
She walks to the house next door,feeling the urge to tug the hem of her shorts down.They're not even that short - they cover more than half of her thighs - and are appropriate for the weather which is bordering on 100 degrees,but she's uncomfortable and sure that if it wasn't for the heavy package she’s carrying,she'd be fidgeting with her clothing right now.  
  
She stops in front of the familiar door,shifting the weight of the surprise she's carrying to one arm so that she can knock with the other.  
  
"Betty!" Archie's father,Fred greets. "Come on in,you know you don't need to knock.Archie's upstairs; you staying for pizza?"  
  
"No,Mr.Andrews,I'm afraid I have to leave for work soon.Thank you,though."  
  
He gives her a pointed look."How many times do I have to tell you it's Fred before you actually start calling me that?But that's too bad,next time then?"  
  
She nods her answer and walks up the stairs leading to Archie's room.This time,she doesn't stop to knock on the door,instead pushing it open with her vacant hand to find Archie staring blankly at his laptop.She walks in and he looks up.  
  
"Hey,Betts.What do you have there?" He asks,looking back at his laptop.She sits next to him on his bed and taps on the laptop,silently asking him to close it and pay attention to her.He does so with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"It's a gift for you!" She answers his previous question.  
  
He grins."For me?"  
  
"Yeah,I know I'm a little late because your birthday was a few weeks ago,but I underestimated the delivery time.So sorry about that.Anyway," she pauses to exhale,"open it."  
  
He gets up and walks over to his (incredibly messy) desk,grabbing a pair of scissors to cut the cardboard packing.After a couple of minutes,he manages to create a big enough hole to be able to tear the rest of it away.  
  
Watching him take in that she got him a Gibson Les Paul Standard is incredibly entertaining,Betty muses as his jaw drops,almost comically so.  
  
"This is the guitar I've been raving about for months."  
  
"I know,I'm the one who bought it."  
  
"This is—how did you—you know what,I don't even want to know.This is amazing Betty!" He says on a laugh.  
  
He picks up the guitar,strumming experimentally a couple of times.Seemingly pleased,he faces her.  
  
"This is perfect. _You're_ perfect."  
  
She flinches so hard she's almost surprised he doesn't notice.  
  
"Yeah,well.I try to be." She settles on saying because it's true.She does try. (She tries _so hard_.)  
  


In her state of absolute discomfort,Betty moves instinctively away from Archie and ends up knocking down the glass of water that was near her leg.Before her brain even catches up with what's happening,her mouth is mumbling apologies,the Cooper way.  
  
"It's alright." Archie assures and gets up to go get a towel to clean up the mess she's made.She stares at the water for a moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
_She’s six when she develops a fear of water.Her father reads her and Polly one of the articles he wrote for The Register,about a man who was found dead in Sweetwater River; Polly seems unaffected,intrigued even,but it's all Betty can do to not scream and cry.Her mind keeps conjuring up images of the poor man's body floating in the water,getting pushed along its path and she swears she's never going to step into a pool again._ _  
_ _  
_ _She's nine when she breaks her promise to herself.Her mom drags her to the Riverdale Community Pool for swimming lessons and Betty remembers protesting the entire way._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Betty,enough.I've had enough of your complaining.How do you aim to be the perfect student - the perfect girl,if you can't even swim?Go change,then you're going in the water.Now."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Betty also recalls that as she descended down the rattly steel staircase,she clenched her hands into fists for the first time._ _  
_  
  
  
  
  
So when Archie comes back with a washcloth in his hand,she does the same thing she did all those years ago.She smiles and does what she's supposed to do,what's expected of her.  
  
After helping him clean up,she straightens and mutters something about having to leave.He doesn't question it and she exits without looking back once.  
  
Betty and Archie became a couple when they were both 15 years old.She was about to leave for her summer internship in LA in a few days when Archie had confessed,so quietly,so sincerely that he couldn't imagine a whole summer away from her.She was so gone for him in that moment,the words that had been bubbling within her for so long had spilled from her mouth before she could stop them.What surprised her more than her impulsive confession was the fact that he had a big,goofy smile on his face,albeit he looked a little surprised.  
  
  
  
  
  
_He walks closer to her,wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer still._ _  
_ _  
_ _"God,I've been waiting so long to hear that."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"I was waiting for_ you _to say it." She admits,a little shyly.The smile she didn't know she was wearing slips from her face at her next thought."I'm glad it's finally out there,but Lord we have the worst timing ever.I'm leaving in 2 days."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"You know,uh,it's been a couple of months since my mom's moved to Los Angeles,right?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _She's confused by the abrupt change in topic but manages a nod._ _  
_ _  
_ _"So maybe I could suggest that I spend the summer with her.I miss her,anyway and I think I can convince my dad -"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"You'd do that for me?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Of course." He says,his words laced with honesty.She kisses him then,and it isn't their first kiss but it is their first time kissing as two people in a relationship and that fact makes her smile against his mouth._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Thank you.That would be so amazing and it means a lot and just..thank you.I love you,Arch."_ __  
  


 _"I love you too,Betts."_ _  
_  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes,when he makes fun of her planner or refuses to watch her favourite movie,let alone read her favourite book,Betty wonders whether her fifteen year old self was really in love with Archie,or if she was in love with her fantasy of him - of the __perfect boy next door.

Is this what all relationships are like? She knows her parents don’t have what one would call an ideal relationship,neither does her sister - but maybe that’s because there is no such thing as an ideal relationship.Maybe,just maybe,every girl who’s in love has to sit down sometimes and recite all the reasons they fell for their partner in the first place like they’re the answers to a test.(Archie is safe,she reminds herself.Archie is comfortable,he's nice and sweet and he has a breathtaking smile and he likes her)

Now that her hands are free,she flexes her fingers and does fuss with her shorts.She considers changing before she goes to work but dismisses that thought when she notices that thanks to her being lost in her own world,she's all but running and Pop's is currently in view.She slows to a walk and catches her breath before entering.

She smiles when she sees Jughead serving a customer.They have been getting along really well lately,falling into an easy routine they had when they were best friends of banter and laughs.They have a game going on right now of who'll tend to the most pretentious customer that day.Yesterday,she served a customer who had asked her if they had any filet mignon and when she replied that the closest thing they have is a steak burger,questioned if he should even bother asking her for a bottle of sparkling water.Jughead had,of course,declared her the winner of the day and bought her a vanilla milkshake as her prize.   
  
"So," Jughead says in lieu of a greeting,walking up to her with an amused expression,"that guy there just asked me how many calories our Diet Coke has.I know you just got here,but I don't know,Cooper.I'm sensing a strawberry milkshake with my name today."   
  
She laughs but stops abruptly when she notices who just walked into the diner.   
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She says,tilting her head to where Reggie and a couple of other guys she recognises from high school have just sat down at the corner booth.   
  
"Yikes.I'm really glad that doesn't fall under my zone.See you on the other side,Betts." He gives her a two finger wave before promptly walking away.She narrows her eyes at his retreating figure before sighing and grabbing her apron from the station.She ties it securely and pulls out her notepad,walking to the customers in question.   
  
"Hello,gentlemen." She greets.Reggie turns towards her and looks her up and down,lingering on her legs for longer than she would like before meeting her eyes.   
  
"Mini Coop,you've got to stop teasing me like this." He looks at her legs again,as if to emphasise his point,licking his lips.   
  
"Reggie." She acknowledges,choosing to ignore the latter part of what he said."What can I get ya?"   
  
"That depends.You still slumming it with Andrews?"   
  
This time,she doesn't suppress her eye roll."I am still with Archie,yes."   
  
"That's too bad,baby,because -"   
  
She's saved from having to listen to the rest of his sentence because at that precise moment,Kevin appears in front of her out of thin air and she jumps a foot in the air.She puts a hand over her hammering heart and is too busy trying to calm her erratic breathing to resist when he puts a hand on her elbow and drags her away.   
  
"Don't scare me like that!"   
  
He glares at her."You,missy,are in no place to be giving lectures."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"'Oh,Kevin,we'll meet soon and catch up,I promise.'" He imitates,overly high pitched voice and air quotes and all.Guilt consumes her and she backtracks immediately,pulling him in for a tight hug.When they pull away,his face is softer.   
  
"I know,you're right,I'm sorry.I'm the worst best friend ever.I mean,I haven't seen you since Christmas and I missed you so much but my parents and work,ugh,sorry." She rants.   
  
"You can make it up to me by getting a burger and some fries with me right now.Deal?"   
  
"My shift doesn't technically start for a few minutes." She concedes.They walk to a nearby empty table.   
  
"But wait,what did you originally come here for?"   
  
"Duh,I came for you.Isn't that reason enough?"   
  
She grins and it only grows when Jughead joins them,making it known that he heard Kevin's last statement by cheekily saying,"Wow,Betty,with the amount of customers you're bringing in,I'm surprised you haven't gotten a raise yet."   
  
She rolls her eyes at him playfully and answers to Kevin's questioning glance that Veronica was here the other day.   
  
"Take your break and eat with us,Jug? I'm sure Kev doesn't mind," she proposes.   
  
"Of course not! Jughead Jones,it would be my pleasure." Kevin affirms exaggeratedly.   
  
Jughead looks apprehensive so she rushes to add,"Besides,I believe I owe you a strawberry milkshake."   
  
He smirks and nods and honestly,Betty has no idea why she feels so relieved.   
  
All she knows is that when a few minutes later,she's laughing as Jughead continuously interrupts Kevin's story of how his gaydar doesn't work as well in Boston with sarcastic quips,that is her first moment of unbridled joy since she's come back to Riverdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who takes the time to read,leave kudos and especially those who comment because not only do they motivate me to keep writing,they also inspire me to make this story the best it can be.Please keep them coming!!


End file.
